Dominica S. Gentile
Dominica S. Gentile (ドミニカ・S・ジェンタイル) is a Witch of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Liberion. Her nickname is "General", and she is also known as the "One-man Air Force" for her flashy dual-wielding and high victories. Appearance Dominica is one of the tallest witches in the series, boasting an impressive chest to boot. She wears her hair short, with long sidelocks that hang to her chest. Due to this, as well as her personality, she comes across as a cool, rather masculine girl. Dominica sports a tan, button-up shirt with a dark green tie, over which she wears a dark brown aviator jacket. Background Her grandparents were Romagnans who emigrated to Liberion. She was brought up with love from her parents, but financially, they were hardly well-off. When she was young, she made her living taking up odd jobs and working at a junk trader's shop. When her magic power manifested, she aimed to become a Flight Witch because "they get the best pay". She did not pass Liberion's examination and entered the Faraway Land Air Force Training School in the neighboring country. As a cadet, she was distinguished by her remarkable development, and was successful in the 133 Air Corps, famously known as the Eagle Company. Upon seeing this activity, Liberion Air Force also accepted her enlistment, but she refused. The Liberion Air Force resigned after giving significant concessions, promoting her as a Flying officer and not requiring her to be a rookie. She was dispatched to Britannia with the 8th Air Force, and became the top ace of this elite Air Force. It was at that time that she broke the record of Liberion's highest ace in the previous war. While stationed on a defense mission in Britannia, she met Wing Commander Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st JFW. At first she was repelled, but gradually became fascinated by Minna human tolerability, deepened their friendship, and was taught to fight Neuroi from a broader perspective. At the end of her service duties on the front lines, she was ordered by her commander to return home to Liberion to become an instructor, but refused, citing her desire to remain on the front lines a little longer, and send her resignation report to the upper ranks. Right after this incident, she discussed options of a place to volunteer at, briefly mentioning the 501st JFW, as Wing Commander Dietlinde-Wilcke had helped her in the past. She then lamented that the 501st was at full capacity after a witch from Fuso came to join the unit. Overhearing a conversation by other witches in her (now former) detachment, she and Godfrey stormed the 504th Joint Fighter Wing base (which had openings to fill) to volunteer. The Liberion government was so surprised at the reckless retreat of the top ace, that they immediately canceled her eligibility to discharge and officially signaled her transfer to the 504th JFW. Personality Dominica is bold, confident, and incredibly straightforward in both combat style and mannerisms, displaying her love towards Jane Godfrey openly and constantly, often asking Godfrey to bake for her, which Dominica purchased a camera specifically to photograph. Despite this, she isn't the loud and abrasive type, often remaining quiet until she feels a need to state her opinion on a subject, though stating it frankly and without regard for what others may think when she does. The type to remain calm under any situation, she even managed to lightheartedly flirt with Godfrey while injured in the midst of combat. Her reaction to Neuroi is also very carefree, often taking them on with a casual, blank expression, which changes to an eager grin when they prove to be a challenge. While she attracts attention with her seemingly-lackadaisical ways, she is in fact a spirited, passionate, hot-blooded witch capable of prompt decisions that she acts upon. Her expressions of love toward Flight Lieutenant Godfrey are always direct (lit. "straight" -- a boxing/baseball reference) Abilities She have no particular inherent magic, but she have outstanding physical strength and dynamic vision. Her combat style is simple and straightforward: upon spotting an enemy, rush at it, strike it, knock it down. However, this is only possible because of support from Flight Lieutenant Godfrey, her wingman and beloved wife (恋女房) who is constantly by her side in the skies. Their wave-like assault, which has downed countless Neuroi, is referred to as "One-two Punch." It gives the impression of a powerful straight followed by a jab. Quotes "One good hit'll shut 'em right up!" - Twitter, July 24 2010 "Let's get this over with quickly and head for a pub." - digital bs tuners profile "That's my Jane. I'm falling for you all over again." - Kurenai no Majo Tachi (Vol. 2 Ch. 2) Appereances Manga *Strike Witches Kurenai no Majo Tachi Other *504th Twitter Story. Part 1 and 2 Trivia *Her North Liberion P51-B Striker Unit was nicknamed "Shangri-La". Her new P51-D unit is nicknamed "Shangri-La II". *Her exceptional endurance and kinetic vision are also put to great use in boxing, her hobby. *Based on Don Gentile. Her nickname "One Man Air Force" is a reference to Gentile's book of the same name. Her close relationship with her wingman, Jane Godfrey is a reference to the close friendship of her pilot archetype with John Godfrey. Don Gentile's final tally of victories was 19.83 aerial victories and 3 damaged, with 6 ground kills, in 350 combat hours flown. He also claimed two victories while with the RAF. **After downing 3 Fw-190s on April 8, 1944, he was the top scoring 8th Air Force ace when he crashed his personal P-51, named "Shangri La", on April 13, 1944 while stunting over the 4th FG's airfield at Debden for a group of assembled press reporters and movie cameras. Blakeslee (CO of the 4th FG) immediately grounded Gentile as a result, and he was sent back to the US for a tour selling war bonds. Gallery Dominica Scan.jpg 173088e50cfdaa876800c5ace277e539.png Category:Strike Witch Category:504th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:Liberion